Cryptogram Life
by Happy Sock
Summary: Life is a riddle, solved for most. In some cases, it isn't solved, and you're are trying to piece it. But what if one boy had a certain life that didn't exactly be the normal? Only Zack Manson knows, and here is his story- waiting to be solved by you. He has a warning: "Beware to all, for lives have been lost, minds meddled, and fates changed. All because of me." Poptropica story!
1. Life and Riddles Riddles and Life

** Life and Riddles**

"Just hope in me. Even though I don't trust myself. Hope is the most powerful weapon we can have- but I carry my sword just in case," Sally told me.

I somehow knew she was right. I mean, wasn't she _always_ right? Sally was usually right, but was she right this time? I know I should never untrust Sally- she guards me with her life. Sally was uncertain, and when Sally is uncertain that is a really bad sign. But what if she was right? What if her uncertain feeling was somehow, a certain feeling?

I knew she was right.

I just had to trust my gut, and trust Sally's uncertain feeling. My sixteen year old life- the only one I'll probably ever live, was full of secrets, choices, and wishes, and anything to make life more mysterious, to make it more confusing and mistake filled.

Life was full of surprises, waiting to spring out at you at just the right moment. Life was a strange force, willing everything to be alive. Life was about choices, to lead a happy life or a sad one, to be a good person or a bad person, or end up in a good place or a bad place. How did you end up there? How did you end up here, on Earth?

It was all confusing.

But Sally was right. Her life wasn't. My life was.

My life was a uncracked riddle, waiting to be sovled.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Solve**

_"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle."_

_Lewis Carrol_

My life is a never ending riddle. Never cracked, never opened, never touched, never solved. I've tried several ways to solve my mystery, believe me.

No trace of anything has shown up, or given me a lead. Nothing has happened so far- weird, right? Nothing to help, nothing to say, just nothing. _Nothing, nothing, nothing._ Every time I tried, I failed. Not even Sherlock Holmes and Watson could figure this out, which is pretty sad, since they don't exist, and neither does any ace detective in the books I've read.

So go ahead, and do what I did.

Try to solve the mystery.

You'll fail.

* * *

I guess it all started when I was born, but I'll say it was last Tuesday where things got . . . interesting.

"I hope Mr. Green doesn't mind me being late to class..." I whispered, speed-walking through the empty hallway, passing blue lockers, my beat up brown knapsack getting weighed down by my books. I was walking fast, my only intention getting to Mr. Green's class.

Mr. Green was this pretty cool man. He taught us instructional technology. We were talking about the history of computers, and we were going to disassemble one today. I didn't want to be late, but seeing Brit Anerway (the most hottest girl in school) was a thing not to be missed...so I grabbed my chance and said hi. She had dismissed me, but she winked at me.

She winked at me...and I was totally lost in the thought of Britt.

And, of course, I didn't realize the wet floor sign, or the wet floor.

So I slipped.

"Augh!" I skidded on the water, arms flailing, my body and my vision went blurry. My right knee locked, and my back felt like it got stabbed as my head crashed to the water. My head throbbed and pulsed, and my body ached all over. My head felt weird, and I touched my right hand to to the back of my head. There was warm, oozy, not-water liquid. I drew my hand out behind my head, lifting my head ever so slightly, and even with my blurry vision, I could see the blood running down my fingertips.

I gave out something that sounded like a petrified sound of shock and a groan, then I set my head down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Hello!"_ A voice echoed in my head. I opened my eyes, and I was standing in a blue room, with- were those blue vines?- on the wall.

_"Are you new, or are you returning to Poptropica?"_ The same voice echoed, chirpy and cheery.

"Where am I? Poptropica?" I asked. My questions were ignored.

_"Are you new or returning?"_ The voice lost a bit of its cheeriness, replaced with a frustrated sound.

"New..." I said, my head turning slightly to the right, my eyes squinting. What was happening?

_"Wonderful! Now. Are you a boy or a girl?" _The voice questioned.

"A boy." I answered.

_"Good- now, how old are you?"_

"Twelve."

_"Fantastic! Now- what do you look like?"_

A mirror appeared, and I saw my reflection.

But that _wasn't_ how I looked.

I didn't have ginger hair, or green eyes, or pale skin, and I didn't wear skull t-shirts and sweatpants.

"How do I change what I look like?" I asked.

"_Touch the part you want to change on the mirror."_

I touched the mirror's reflection of my hair. It poofed, and my brown hair returned.

As I changed what I looked like to what I really looked like, the voice guided me through some things.

_"You can't change what you really look like, except for clothing and hair color. Otherwise, everything else is permanent."_

I nodded, and finally changed my hair back to it's original color- brown, and added a red hat to it. I changed my eyes back to their cocoa brown color. I changed my sweatpants to jeans, my shirt to the Superman symbol, but instead of a **S** it was a **Z**.

_Cool,_ I thought to myself. I changed my skin color, and the voice kept telling me about Poptropica.

"_There are 31 islands, but legend says there's a 32nd island, where tribes of Poptropica compete in games with their greatest athletes. Our most recent island to submerge from the sea is Zomberry island, and our first one was Early Poptropica. But on each island there is either great evil, or a huge disruption to the island. You need to solve the islands mysteries. You are the hero that we have been waiting for. We have been waiting for a hero ever since Great Evil formed."_

_"Long ago, Poptropica was a happy place. We had no worries or concerns. We lived in peace with nature and each other, and other islands. Everything was perfectly fine, until one day. On various islands, some of the citizens turned dark. They went against our peace. They gained power, starting rebellious groups. They died down after a while- Poptropican police got them under control. The trouble started when six super-powered villians, who had been captured for all eternity, contacted other island villians, . Zeus, the mighty king of the gods, the fair and foolish, got coaxed into the plan the super-hero villians had. He manipulated them to joining him. They were joined by blood-crazed followers, and some of the most cruel minds in the Poptropican history. They grew stronger, and stronger, and you have to defeat them."_

I stood in awe. "But I can't."

"_You can. I believe in you. Now, young hero, I am going to send an accomplice to help you on your journey. Now go! You don't have much time."_


End file.
